Take a Bow
by boagarota
Summary: Minha primeira songfic. Uma DG que fala de um HG. Estranho? Estranho vc vai dizer quando ler. Espero que curtam. E DEIXEM REVIEWS! .


:: Take a Bow

Take a bow, 

Agradeça, 

the night is over

_ a noite acabou_

This masquerade 

Essa farsa 

is getting older

_já é conhecida _

Olá, querido Harry! 

_Está tudo bem com você? E com a minha família? Como estão todos? Remo? Hagrid? Dumbledore? Sinto saudades de todos vocês. Quanto tempo sem vê-los... Já faz quase um mês, não? Um mês que uma tragédia começou, mas também um mês que selou meu destino para sempre. E é por isso que eu estou te escrevendo. Para falar que as coisas vão mudar._

Light are low, 

_as luzes baixam,_

the curtains down

_as cortinas descem_

There´s no one here

Não há ninguém aqui 

[There´s no one here, there´s no one in the crowd]

[_Não há ninguém aqui, não há platéia_]

Say your lines

_Você diz suas falas_

but do you feel them

_mas você sente o que diz?_

_Por muito, muito tempo, vivemos uma encenação. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, meu coração pulou descompassado. Eu ainda não sabia o que era, mas quando me pegava pensando em você, em casa, enquanto você vivia seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu sabia que era algo mais do que simpatia, do que amizade. Eu era uma garotinha em meu  primeiro amor. Lembro que mamãe vibrou de alegria quando soube disso. Mas quando meus irmãos te contaram, você não teve esta mesma reação. Para você eu era apenas uma criança, a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, e não passava disso._

Do you mean what you say when

_Você fala sério quando_

there´s no one around [no one around]

_não há ninguém por perto [ninguém por perto]_

Watching you,

_Olhando para você,_

watching me, 

_olhando pra mim,_

one lonely star

_uma estrela solitária_

[One lonely star you don´t know who you are]

[_Uma estrela sólitaria, você não sabe que é_]

Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, minhas esperanças reacenderam. Afinal, com a convivência, você poderia passar a me olhar de outro jeito, não é? Mas novamente eu era invisível pra você. Eu pensei muito, fiquei noites sem dormir, sofri quando você me salvou na câmara secreta e me olhou como se eu fosse apenas uma vítima de algo que deveria ser para você. Eu via a culpa em seus olhos. Mas nem mesmo naquele momento você parecia enxergar além. Você só enxergava a si mesmo, e a culpa que você tinha por ter deixado Voldemort pegar a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Era apenas isso. E naquela noite eu chorei muito.

Eu me lembro de desejar ter morrido, que Tom Riddle tivesse sugado toda a minha energia, e eu não tivesse que enfrentar a dor que se instalava em meu coração. Eu pensei que não era justo o mundo fazer o coração de uma pré-adolescente de onze anos doer tanto. Afinal, eu queria me sentir flutuar como todas as minhas amigas quando ficavam apaixonadas, mas eu parecia acorrentada à terra, com bastante força.

I´ve always been in love with you [always with you]

Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você [sempre por você] 

I guess you´ve always

_Eu acho que você sempre_

known it´s true [you know it´s true]

_soube que era verdade [você sabe que era verdade]_

You took my love for granted,

Você se aproveitou do meu amor, 

why oh why

Por quê? Por quê? 

The show is over,

_O show acabou,_

say good-bye

_diga adeus_

Say good-bye [bye bye], 

Diga adeus [adeus, adeus]

say good-bye 

diga adeus

Eu ainda persisti, por muito tempo. Mas meu coração já não agüentava mais, e então eu resolvi te esquecer. E consegui isto por um bom tempo. Saí com garotos que ajoelhariam aos meus pés se eu quisesse. Para eles eu não era uma criança, nem a irmã do melhor amigo. Eu era uma adolescente, não muito bonita, mas simpática, desejável, e eu me senti bem com isso. Finalmente alguém me via apenas como Virgínia Weasley.

Mas então porquê depois disso você começou a me observar? Porque me lançava olhares lânguidos? Porque me fazia tremer, vibrar quando suas orbes esmeralda se viravam para me olhar? Quando você me lançava aqueles sorrisos que prometiam mais do que amizade? Eu não queria pensar naquilo. Por mais que eu tentasse te esquecer, toda vez que você virava pra mim eu ficava rubra, e meus pensamentos voavam em sua direção.

Eu estava apaixonada novamente. Só que desta vez você também me via como Virgínia, a Gina, a garota em quem você estava interessado. E isso era o que importava pra mim. Eu não sabia que você estava me usando. Mas agora eu sei.

Make them laugh, 

Faça-os rir 

it comes so easy

_é tão fácil_

When you get to the part

Quando chegar a hora 

Where you´re breaking my heart [breaking my heart]

De você partir meu coração [partir meu coração] 

Hide behind your smile,

_Esconda com um sorriso,_

all the world loves a clown

_todos amam um palhaço_

[Just make ´em smile the whole world loves a clown]

_[Somente faça-os rir, todos amam um palhaço]_

_Não me leve a mal. Não guardo mágoa de você. Nenhuma. Afinal, penso que nem você mesmo sabia que estava me usando. Você é uma estrela, Harry. Uma estrela solitária. E por se sentir sozinho, principalmente depois da morte do Sirius, você queria alguém por perto, alguém pra fazer passar a solidão. Não um amigo, destes você era, e ainda é, cheio. Você queria alguém que fizesse qualquer coisa por você. E foi aí que você lembrou daquela irmã do teu melhor amigo, que havia te mandado um cartão  no dia dos namorados anos atrás, e que sempre te observava com olhos apaixonados._

_E foi por isso que você passou a me olhar. Acho que você sabia melhor que eu que eu não havia realmente te esquecido. E você sabia que me teria rapidamente. E você me teve, não foi? Eu estive lá quando você chorou, quando você aparecia machucado de mais uma batalha em que se metera sem a permissão de Dumbledore e que, por ironia do destino, você fora o grande salvador da pátria mais uma vez. Você me ouviu falando incontáveis vezes que eu jamais te deixaria sozinho. E acho que foi isso que te acomodou perto de mim. Eu era previsível, um barco preso em porto seguro._

_Mas sempre existe a hora em que o barco parte, Harry. E essa hora chegou pra mim._

Wish you well, 

_Eu te quero bem,_

I cannot stay

Mas não posso ficar 

You deserve an award 

Você merece um prêmio 

for the role that you played [role that you played]

_por seu desempenho [seu desempenho]_

No more masquerade, 

_Não haverá mais farsa,_

you´re one

_você é apenas uma_

lonely star__

estrela solitária

[One lonely star and you don´t know who you are]

[Uma estrela solitária, e você não sabe quem é]

Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye

Diga adeus [adeus, adeus], diga adeus

Você deve achar que eu estou ficando maluca, não é, Harry? Mas não se engane, eu estou perfeitamente lúcida. Esse último mês foi bastante esclarecedor. Eu havia feito o treinamento para Auror por você, para poder estar ao seu lado sempre. E te agradeço por isso agora. Se não me tivessem capturado durante uma batalha, eu jamais saberia o quanto nós estávamos nos enganando.

Foram as incontáveis torturas para revelar informações da Ordem da Fênix, as muitas noites passadas no chão frio e úmido daquela cela minúscula, com o corpo dolorido e a mente devastada, que me fizeram repensar tudo o que eu vivi. Acho que eu pensava que ia morrer, e queria me lembrar de tantas coisas boas pelas quais passei. Mas descobri nelas fatos nem tão bons assim. Tive muito tempo para pensar a respeito, e confesso que me sinto uma tola por não ter percebido antes.

Meu carrasco não vinha apenas jogar maldições em mim. Ele passava longas horas conversando comigo, tentando me convencer de que ninguém viria me buscar, que ninguém se importava comigo, mas eu nunca cedi. Acho que foi por isso que ele começou a jogar umas verdades sobre mim. E essas verdades,  por mais que eu negasse, penetraram na minha cabeça, e eu me vi analisando todo o nosso relacionamento, a minha situação com minha família, enfim, tudo.

As descobertas foram as piores possíveis. Eu  nunca duvidei que meus pais e meus irmãos me amassem, e continuo crente nisso. Mas muita coisa sobre como nos relacionávamos, eu e eles, veio à tona. Talvez por que eu não tinha forças para manter a minha ilusão de mundo cor-de-rosa. E sobre nós dois, eu e você, esse processo se repetiu. E foi assim que eu descobri tudo.

All the world is a stage [world is a stage]

O mundo é um palco [o mundo é um palco] 

And everyone has their part [has their part]

E cada um tem seu papel [seu papel] 

But how was I 

Mas como eu poderia 

to know which way the story´d go

_saber o que ia acontecer?_

How was I to know

_Como e u ia saber_

you´d break 

_que você partiria_

[You´d break, you´d break, you´d break]

_[Você partiria, você partiria, você partiria]_

You´d break my heart

Você partiria meu coração? 

Eu descobri  que você não me ama. Você ama a ilusão de alguém que jamais te abandonaria. Eu descobri que já não te amo mais. O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece, mas continuar preso a ele nessas condições seria suicídio, e eu descobri que não seria difícil me desfazer dele. É por isso que estou te escrevendo esta carta. Quero terminar tudo entre nós. Estou enviando junto o anel de noivado que você me deu. Pode valer uma fortuna em dinheiro, mas não tem valor emocional, nem para você, nem para mim.

Eu não encontrei um príncipe encantado que veio me salvar com seu cavalo branco. Eu não me apaixonei por alguém que nunca seria capaz de me fazer mal ou que sempre diria que me ama. Eu me apaixonei por alguém que não gostaria de sentir o que declarou a mim. Eu estou amando meu carrasco, que me salvou das torturas sórdidas de uma cela no esconderijo de Voldemort, para me envolver com as mais doces torturas imagináveis.

Eu amo aquele que está agora desistindo de tudo para seguir ao meu lado, como eu também estou desistindo. Eu não vou voltar para casa, pelo menos não por enquanto. Nós precisamos fugir. Voldemort e a Ordem da Fênix estão querendo nos achar, e eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria a ele se qualquer um desses dois nos encontrassem. Eles iriam mata-lo, e eu morreria com ele.

Acho que isso basta, pelo menos por enquanto. Prometo manter contato. Mande um beijo pra todos. Sinto muitas saudades de todos. Amo muito todos vocês, são minha família enoooorme, e vão comigo em meu coração. Agora tenho que ir. Temos que pegar a chave de portal para fora do país.

Até mais, Harry!

Afetuosamente,

Virgínia Weasley

- Virgínia, o que você tanto escreve pro Cicatriz? – uma voz emburrada chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Apenas explicando algumas coisas, Draco. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso, e prendendo o pergaminho na pata de uma linda coruja junto com um pequeno pacote, ordenou que procurasse Harry Potter.

- Podemos ir agora? O trem vai partir.

- Sim.

- Então vamos! – ele cobriu-se com uma longa capa negra, gesto que ela imitou.

I´ve always been in love with you [always with you]

Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você [sempre por você] 

I guess you´ve always

_Eu acho que você sempre_

known it´s true [you know it´s true]

_soube que era verdade [você sabe que era verdade]_

You took my love for granted,

Você se aproveitou do meu amor, 

why oh why

Por quê? Por quê? 

The show is over,

_O show acabou,_

say good-bye

_diga adeus_

Say good-bye [bye bye], 

Diga adeus [adeus, adeus]

say good-bye 

diga adeus


End file.
